


Have I Got a Steele for You -- An Addition

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Did Laura ever give Remington that rub-down? (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Have I Got a Steele for You -- An Addition

HAVE I GOT A STEELE FOR YOU--AN ADDITION

By: xffan_2000

E-mail:

First printed:

Summary: Did Laura ever give Remington that rub-down?

WARNING: Contains strong sexual content between two consenting adult characters. If you're under 17, don't read this.

Disclaimer: This Remington Steele story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. The author and this site do not own the characters and are in no way affiliated with Remington Steele, the actors, their agents, the producers, MTM Productions, the NBC Television Network or any station or network carrying the show in syndication, or anyone in the industry.

\-----------------------------------

Remington was in trouble, and he knew it. Once George had let it slip they had sold Buckner's car to pay off Mulch's debts and pocketed the extra cash, Laura was more than interested in the story. So interested, in fact, that she sat through dinner smirking at Steele as he tried to explain he had nothing but the best intentions.

Mildred watched the exchange with amusement. After almost two years with the detectives, she was well aware of how they interacted. "He's the boss, but she's in charge" was quite apparent as Laura used tiny eyebrow raises and slight facial crinkles to make Steele squirm in his seat. It was a rare occasion that Mildred could watch them in an exchange of that sort for an extended period of time. And she was enjoying it.

George tried to chew as quietly as he could, hoping Laura would forget he was there. Though, every now and then he'd steal a look at Mildred. He'd have to broach the topic of Remington Steele Investigations, Inc., with her. She seemed to handle most of the agency's bookwork, and George was certainly not foolish enough to approach Laura. Mildred could pass the idea along to Steele, skipping right over the obvious brains of the operation.

* * * *

George eventually said his farewells and excused himself from their company. Mildred soon took the hint, rising from the couch.

"Well, Chief, great dinner." She looked to Laura who sat in the chair at the end of the coffee table near the fireplace. "And great conversation." She smiled and gave a little wink.

Laura chuckled. "Interesting conversation, I'd say." She glanced at Steele who sat in the chair across the table from her. He merely tilted his head to one side and wrinkled his nose at her.

Mildred laughed. "Well, I really should head home, you two. I'll see you tomorrow."

Laura looked up. "Going so soon?"

"Yep. My book of the month showed up yesterday, and I haven't even cracked the cover of it yet." She raised her eyebrows a couple times.

"I see," Laura smiled. "The Dark Prince awaits?"

"Exactly," Mildred responded, heading for the door. "Thanks again for dinner," she called as she exited and shut the door.

Laura watched as the door closed, then slowly turned her head to face Steele who was still in his chair. He examined her with a curious look.

"You really have to explain that Dark Prince thing to me sometime, Laura," he commented.

She only smiled in return, catching his gaze with her own. Then, as she looked into his blue eyes, it hit her. It was still early, she didn't have any prior commitments, her loft was neat as a pin, there was no laundry to do, no dishes to wash, the Rabbit didn't need gas, there were no open cases, no pressing paperwork, there wasn't anything good on TV. It was just her and him, sitting a few feet from one another, staring.

She should close the space between them, slip into his arms and stay there. All night.

Deliberately, she rose to her feet and took a deep breath. She took a small step toward him, then another. Remington reached out his left hand to her as she approached. Laura let her fingers lace with his as she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm going to head home, too," she heard herself say. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Laura felt Remington's fingers loosen against hers and his shoulders sag.

_Typical,_ she thought to herself, _we finally chuck that stupid 'not mixing business with pleasure' plan, and here I am now unable to control what words come out._

"What I mean is..." she started again.

"No," he said, letting her hand go, "it's okay. I think I'll just take some aspirin and go to bed early." He made the motion to stand, but only got about half way up before he groaned unintentionally. Laura instantly grabbed his elbow and helped him up.

_Don't leave him like this, stupid! You promised him a massage, remember?___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Remington removed his elbow from Laura's grasp and took a step away from her. "Seem to have stiffened up a little," he said.

Laura turned to follow him, though he wasn't really going anywhere. "I promised you a rub-down..."

"I'll be fine, Laura. You can go. Couple aspirin and some sleep, I'll be fine."

"You hate pills," she reminded him as she stepped up behind him and slid her arms around him. _Good...action. Be bold. Don't blow this one._

Remington stood for a moment, Laura's cheek pressed against his shoulder, her arms about his waist. "I don't think..."

"Precisely," she said, turning him around to face her. "Now get in there and take off your shirt." She gave him a gentle nudge toward the bedroom.

Steele stared at her, an uncertain frown wrinkling his brow. "Being a little forceful, Miss Holt?"

"Taking charge. Now get in there."

Remington's frown quickly melted into a wide grin. "I like it." He began unbuttoning his shirt as he headed for the bedroom.

Laura allowed him a few seconds head start before she came in after him. All the while, her mind was spinning. _Good Lord, I don't believe I'm doing this._

Remington, minus his shirt and sweater, was sitting on the bed untying his shoes. Laura watched his movements, which were slower than normal. His injuries had hurt, and apparently were still giving him fits. She would have preferred him to see a doctor, but he insisted there were no broken ribs, just bruises and sore muscles. The elastic bandage she had wrapped around his torso was still in place, though not as neat. He'd either re-wrapped himself after a shower, or convinced George to help him.

"I, uh, didn't exactly do this up like you did," Remington said.

Laura moved her eyes from his torso to his face. "That's all right," she said, "you're taking it off now, anyway." Before he responded, she sat down beside him and began unhooking the small clasps that held the bandage in place.

Rerolling the bandage, Laura couldn't repress the image of when she first wrapped it around him. He could have been killed. She could have, too, for that matter. But that thought didn't trouble her nearly as much as the thought of his death. She would have witnessed it, powerless to prevent it.

As it was, she was held captive in a man's iron grip, her feet far off the ground. She tried to kick, tried to scratch, but the man held on. And all she could do was watch as two other men attacked Remington, pummeling him until he sank to the ground, then kicking him past the point of submission.

When she was released, she didn't check the license plate, she didn't try to get a good description of the assailants, she simply scampered to Steele's side to try to rescue him from the pain.

Laura felt something soft against her cheek and she realized Remington had raised his fingers to her face.

"You still with me?" he inquired, concern apparent in his eyes.

"Uh...yeah. I was just..." She looked down at the roll of bandages in her hand, then to his chest. It was bruised. Quite badly. Patches of purple and yellow covered his sides and ribs. "Oh..." was all she could sigh out.

Steele put his arm around her. "It looks considerably worse than it feels," he tried to assure her. "Though, it doesn't feel very good." He raised her chin with his finger. "I'm sure a massage will help relieve the pain. Especially when you'e the one with the magic fingers."

"Magic fingers," she repeated as she stood to place the bandage roll on the dresser.

Remington took the opportunity to pull a pillow from the made bed and stretch himself out on his stomach, the pillow half under his chest to support his face.

Laura returned to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You ready for this?"

"More than ready," he answered, his eyes already shut.

Picking a relatively un-bruised part on his shoulders, Laura pressed her fingers against his flesh, rubbing at a knotted muscle. "I didn't bring any Ben Gay," she muttered.

"Has an atrocious smell," Remington replied.

The conversation ended at that point as Laura worked to gently convince Remington's muscles to relax. She tried to avoid pressing down on any of the uglier bruises, for fear of making them worse. That made giving a proper rub-down rather difficult, since nearly every bruise was ugly, and they were everywhere.

The fact that she sat off to one side of him was also a hassle. But to do what she really felt necessary would be too forward. However, in the interest of a proper massage, she was willing to make a bold move.

Without ever taking her hands off Remington's back, Laura kicked her shoes off. She stopped rubbing long enough to climb fully onto the bed and straddle Steele's thighs.

At that point, Remington's eyes popped open. He turned his head as best he could to see Laura sitting on him, a renewed determination evident in her fingers.

Laura felt a small shudder go through Remington's back, but he didn't protest her actions. So, she continued to administer her healing touch.

Stroking his smooth skin over and over not only relaxed back muscles, but allowed Laura to slip into thought. What had she been thinking in France? First she was ready to jump him, as Mildred had put it, then she called it all off. It wasn't the first time he'd done something to royally piss her off, but never before had she decided to end it with him.

If she had bothered to think about the situation in practical terms, she would have realized right then it would be impossible to end her relationship with him. It was, she finally admitted, another test to see if he'd actually stay. And he did. That surprised her.

Hadn't Daniel told her the only reason Harry stuck with her was to "experience the ultimate moment?" Well, he was wrong. They hadn't experienced any kind of moment, and Remington was still there.

Of course, an "ultimate moment" wouldn't be such a bad idea. Lord knows, she had contemplated it for long enough.

But, then, she was still hanging back, waiting for him to _say_ something to her. That evening when their plane to Hawaii had been canceled, she was almost positive he wanted to admit something to her. He didn't, though. He remained silent.

What was holding him back? Probably the exact same thing holding her back, she reasoned. Fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of being hurt, fear of being honest.

_So, here we are,_ she thought with a sigh. _Frozen in place yet again._

Still lost in thought, Laura was unaware that she had stopped massaging and started to caress. Her hands roamed lightly over Remington's back, no longer relaxing him. It was bad enough Laura had him pinned between her legs, but to feel her warm palms gently touch his exposed flesh, Remington was quite sure he'd have to ask her to leave very soon if she didn't stop.

"Laura?" he whispered.

Instantly, she snapped back to reality. "Huh?" she stalled for a moment. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"God, no, Laura," Remington returned. "It's just that..." He tried to twist around to look her in the face, but was unable to get very far. He winced as a jolt of pain shot through his side.

"Don't try to move," Laura said. "Here, let me get off of you."

He grabbed her right wrist as she started to move off him. "No."

Having been stopped in mid-move, Laura was suspended above Remington on her hands and knees. "No?"

Remington turned his head slightly, able to look her in the eye now that her head was parallel with his. He smiled at her. "I like you there."

"Oh, you do?" she asked, lowering herself down on top of him, letting her body weight press him into the mattress.

Steele nodded, lacing his fingers with hers once again.

Laura lay on top of him, listening to his breathing. _This is an unexpected twist,_ she thought. She had managed to follow her instincts so far, but she wasn't sure just how far she could take them before her fears kicked in. Perhaps taking charge of her situation was what kept her mind off-guard. If she convinced herself she was in control, her rationalizations of "losing herself" wouldn't work. Would they? _Only one way to find out..._

With both hands, Laura began traveling down Remington's sides. Her fingertips barely brushed his skin. She felt him tremble beneath her, which shocked her slightly. Just how far could she go? How far would he let her go?

Her hands reached the waistline of his pants. There she stopped. She played around a little, slipping a finger or two past the fabric barrier, but quickly withdrawing.

Remington took her play for a little while, before he shifted his hips under hers. At first, she thought is was his attempt to get her to quit. It didn't take long to realize what he had really done was turn slightly to the left. He had invited her to continue her exploration, not asked her to stop.

Laura felt her heart suddenly increase its rhythm. She had tested Remington repeatedly throughout their three years together, now he was testing her. Remaining where she was had already changed the way they would interact in the future, but moving her fingers only a few inches now would forever change the complexion of their relationship. It was then her fears started to seep into her thoughts.

_You can't do this,_ her mind raced. _It's too soon. You can't..._

Her hesitation wasn't lost on Remington. In an effort to get her to quit thinking so much, he moved his left hand over hers and guided around from his back to his stomach. Laura accepted his prodding, but was hesitant to continue on her own. She kept her palm flat against his belly, her hand wedged between him and the bed.

_Well, now look what happened,_ she scolded herself. _Just how do you get out of this one?_

It sprang into the forefront of her mind that she _didn't_ want to get out of the situation. Rather, she was quite willing to proceed. _I'm taking charge, remember? He's mine now._ She started to advance her fingers down to Remington's belt. _And I'm going to be his..._

Instead of trying to wrestle with a belt buckle with one hand, Laura allowed herself to wander lower. She heard Remington moan softly as her palm came to rest over his hard penis. The rough outline of him pressed against her hand, and she rubbed him, trying to cover as much of him as she could.

For a while she continued, forcing small groans from her man's throat. Eventually, she couldn't stand the temptation, and she moved to roll him on his back. Remington immediately grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. He worked his lips over hers hungrily, which sent Laura's heart rate up higher. Laura responded by opening her mouth against his, inviting him inside. He willingly deepened the kiss by mingling his tongue with hers.

With their mouths otherwise engaged, Laura's hands traveled to Remington's belt and quickly released it. She immediately went for the button and zipper, releasing him from the confines of his pants. The very thought of seeing him for the first time caused her to moisten with desire.

Not one to be out-done, Remington's fingers searched for the edge of Laura's sweater. As he continued to kiss her, he began to pull her sweater up. They tore their mouths apart long enough for him to take her sweater over her head. He dropped the garment to the floor with one hand, while the other started to work on the clasp of her bra.

Feeling the tiny hooks separate, he eased the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. The bra was discarded on the floor, and Remington returned his hands to her bare breasts. His palms cupped her, rubbing gently. Laura closed her eyes, reveling in the new sensations. Remington pushed her up and off him enough that he could lower his lips to her chest. Lightly he brushed his tongue over the hardened nipple of her right breast. With his hand he aroused the other nipple.

Laura groaned, finding it difficult to support herself over him as he slowly drove her away from rational thought. Beneath her, she felt Remington move his hips, thrusting against her. She moved with him, pressing herself against him as hard as she could, wanting him desperately.

Continuing to suckle her breasts, Remington's hands roamed lower, to her skirt. He found the zipper and opened it. Laura helped him push the jumble of pantyhose and clothes down and away.

Remington returned to her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth for further exploration. His palms rubbed over her bare back, then lower, grasping her buttocks tightly. His fingers probed even more, finding the soft flesh between her legs.

Laura could feel his erection against her belly. His arousal in turn aroused her, and she no longer wanted to feel him on the outside of her. Desperately, her hands returned to his pants. She shoved at them, trying to free him completely.

Realizing her goal, Remington lifted off the bed far enough for her to pull the remainder of his clothing away and discard it on the floor.

Laura lay naked against him, his chest hair tickling her breasts, his penis trapped between her thighs. As Remington tangled his fingers through her long hair, he gazed into her eyes. He saw something there that once would have frightened him, but now it comforted him. It provided him with the justification he needed to continue.

Laura saw in his eyes the same thing. It didn't frighten her, but it did startle her. She felt him push up with his hips. As he entered her, his look didn't change. The lustful eye he'd always had for her was gone, replaced with something more permanent.

Drawing in a short gasp of air, Laura relaxed herself and allowed her softness to completely envelop Remington. Unmoving for a long moment, they gazed at one another, uniting their souls as tightly as their bodies had united.

"I love you," Laura sighed to Remington as she lowered herself down to him.

Gently thrusting into her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Laura pushed her hips to him, tightening her thighs against his hips. His slow, continuous thrusts delved deeper each time, and Laura was very much enjoying the feelings. Her soft moans encouraged him to increase his pace.

With a sharp intake of breath, he suddenly stopped. Laura opened her eyes to see him wincing in pain.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he exhaled, "I just..." He looked up to her apologetically. "I think I just pulled one of those muscles you spent so long rubbing out." He tried to continue his previous movements, but cringed at the pain. "Oh, this is fantastic," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Can you go on?" Laura inquired, brushing some stray hairs from his forehead.

"Laura, I can't move anymore," he said. "I'm terribly sorry. You don't know how sorry."

"That's not what I asked," she told him. "I said 'can you go on?'"

Remington looked at her, his curiosity obvious. "What do you have in mind, my dear?"

Laura smiled and began moving, imitating his previous actions. She started very slowly, to be rewarded by a big grin from Remington. He reached up and pulled her lips to his. As he did so, she increased the pace, driving him deeper into her.

Increasing her pace again, Laura pushed away from Remington to get a better angle. He raised his hands to her swelled breasts, his thumbs teasing the hardened nipples. She thrust down on him again and again, feeling her muscles start to tighten around him. Remington slid a hand down her body and sought out her clitoris. When his fingers made contact, Laura went over the edge, throbbing around him again and again.

Feeling Laura climax sent electricity surging through Remington's body the likes of which he had never felt. Despite the pain in his muscles, he gripped her hips and thrust himself deeply into her with every wave of his orgasm.

Laura fell against Remington, her heart pounding hard against her ribs. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they slowly returned to the reality of the situation.

Finally able to catch her breath, Laura pulled herself up to kiss Remington. After breaking, she smiled at him. "Care for another massage, Mr. Steele?"

END


End file.
